


You're So Extra When You Come

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Kink, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: Isaac comes hard. Like, comically hard.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	You're So Extra When You Come

Isaac comes hard. Like, comically hard.

It’s one of the things Scott loves about him. Another is how sensitive he is, how little effort it takes before Scott has turned him into a blubbering mess begging to get fucked.

Scott loves how drunkenly horny Isaac can get just from him teasing his cock against Isaac’s hole—how tightly Isaac will grip his arms or twist in the sheets beneath him. How easily Isaac bares his throat for Scott when he leans in to whispers into his ear. 

Or growl into it with that deep, rich Alpha voice that Isaac loves so much. There’s something so intoxicating about how easily Isaac is willing to give himself to Scott and so eager for the Alpha wolf’s approval.

“What do you want, sweetheart,” Scott sweetly into Isaac’s ear.

“Your cock,” is the immediate response of Isaac. The languid drag of Scott’s dick rubbing against his hole—up his taint and then back down—teasing Isaac’s sensitive balls—driving the other wolf mad.

“What do you want me to do with my cock?” Scott asks, positioning his cock right at Isaac’s entrance, pre-come leaking from the tip and wetting Isaac’s hole which spasms as if begging him to press in—and Scott wants to, so badly he wants to.

Isaac lets out a needy moan, hands moving to the back of Scott’s neck to hold him close, keep him there and whispering into Isaac’s ear. 

“I want you to fill me.” Isaac whispers into Scott’s ear, “I want you to let everyone know whose beta I am. I’m yours,” he says the last part with a whine that almost breaks Scott’s heart.

“I’m your alpha,” is Scott’s whisper into Isaac’s ear, “and I’m going to take care of you,” he finishes as he slowly pushes into Isaac. The other wolf lets out a stutter of a moan as he welcomes Scott in, clenching around him to pull him in deeper—keep him inside.

“Alpha,” Isaac lets out on an exhale, eyes flashing golden-yellow before clenching closed as Scott fucks into him. 

There’s no need to go slow—not when Isaac can heal what Scott can tear—not when Isaac has been begging for this ache all day. Isaac clings to Scott, wrapping his arms and legs around his Alpha, pleading into his ear harder, and faster. And Scott can tell that Isaac is already close by the hitching in his breath, the way his arms want to give and lie pliant in the bed but Isaac refuses to give any quarter—wants to hold tight to the man in his arms.

And there’s the sensation of Scott’s knot filling at the base of his dick, ready to couple the two of them together.

“Are you ready for your Alpha’s knot?” Scott asks, thrusts short enough that he doesn’t push his knot into Isaac but tease it at his hole.

Isaac nods fervently, claws boring into Scott’s back and tearing through just the top layer of skin and sending thin rivets of blood down the back of the wolf over him. Scott arches into it and rolls his hips in a way just so that he’s rubbing against Isaac’s prostate with every slow stroke into the other man’s hole.

There’s the inevitable pressure of Scott’s knot as he presses against Isaac’s hole and then the feeling of an almost inaudible ‘pop’ as he slides fully in and bottoms out in Isaac. Isaac throws his head back and lets out a long satisfied moan. And then a yelp as one of Scott’s hands moves between their two bodies to grip Isaac’s dick, pumping it fervently.

It’s not even a moment later that Isaac is spasming with one of his almost too-dramatic but oh-so-beautiful orgasms. His eyes clenched, lips pulled back to show his dropped fangs, the clenching of his body around Scott and the vicious tossing of back his head along with the stuttering gasps he pulls in.

Isaac’s head connects with the headboard behind him but he doesn’t seem to notice—or care—as he rides Scott’s knot through his orgasm. There are tears in his eyes and the claws in Scott’s back tear deeper which only move Scott to fuck into the man with a fervour that’s kept in these movements when Isaac has lost himself in his release, spilling come between their two bodies and over Scott’s fist.

Scott only has a few more pumps in him before he’s roaring and coming into Isaac’s body as Isaac lets out a relieved sigh at the feeling. “My Alpha,” slips from Isaac’s lips and Scott feels a sense of pride fill his chest as he rides out his orgasm.

The two are left huffing in breaths in and out between their body, sweat sticking the two of them together.

“You’re so extra when you come,” Isaac laughs, patting Scott’s back.

Looks who’s talking, Scott thinks nuzzling into Isaac’s neck.


End file.
